fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Adorbz
Adorbz is an animated series based off of a series of web comics. It follows 7 animals with different personalities and weapons teaming up together to fight off villains and prove themselves worthy to their friends and family. It is rated TV-PG-LV for some suggestive dialogue and mild violence. It has been airing on The Qwerty Channel since June 2015. Plot The series follows 7 animals (dubbed "The Super Seven") with different personalities and weapons teaming up to fight villains and prove themselves to their friends as well as family. The villains usually star in groups. One example of this is the evil L.I.D Corporation, a team of 4 characters who want to cause evil. Characters The Super Seven *'Captain Snuggles': Captain Snuggles is the leader of the team. He is very strict and can be brash at times. When the group disagrees with him he makes his point clear by showing them that they are indeed wrong. Despite this imperfection, Captain Snuggles has a heart of gold, a loving wife, and two wonderful children. He is a red bear and his primary weapon is a sword that also doubles as a magic reviving tool. *'Woofers': Woofers is very inattentive and random. Woofers suffers from a number of disorders with ADHD being one of them. Woofers usually hangs out with Captain Snuggles despite the fact that their personalities are completely the opposite of each other. Woofers is a single man who has never found the right girl. His main weapons are two pistols that he totes around at the same time. He is an orange dog. *'Bunnela': Bunnela is sweet and loving. She cares for everyone no matter their age, gender, or relation to her. She always acts sweetly to everyone and will even risk her life to save a stranger. She is in a relationship with Inker and her primary weapon is a magic power that she possesses in her very heart. She is a pink rabbit. *'Inker': Inker is very wise and thoughtful. He always seems to know the answer to everything and acts as the advice man of the group. He is in a relationship with Bunnela and sees her as his best friend. He is a blue octopus and his primary weapon is a crest of flame from which he can use to shoot fireballs. *'Mittens': Mittens is a mentally retarded cat who uses a robot suit to fight in. He is unable to blink for some reason. He is very caring and doesn't mind anyone giving him smack talk. Mittens uses an arm cannon in his mech suit to fight. He is a yellow cat. *'Claire': Claire is sassy and clingy and feels as of she is the prettiest organism in the entire world. Despite the fact that she has these traits, she also can be sweet at times when she has to. She is a purple monkey and her primary weapon is a bow and arrow. *'Ron': Ron is brainy and somewhat of a stereotypical nerd. He has a fear of heights which sometimes hurts him in battle. He is the technology wizard of the group and monitors the security systems at night. He is a green frog and his primary weapon is a wand that can hack the opponents and make them become weaker. L.I.D Corporation *'Harold S. Calper:' Harold is a 40-year-old American man living in his mother's basement. He likes to buy large amounts of children's toys and hug them. He uses various toys to fight such as a speak and spell that shouts messages over 1000 decibels and a fairy doll with wings made of blades. *'Cyborg Snuggles:' Cyborg Snuggles is a robot clone of Captain Snuggles. They share the same powers but have completely different personalities. Development Development on Adorbz was started when DerpyPanda24 decided to make a new series about animals with strange powers that allow them to perform certain tasks. However, he decided this idea wouldn't work so he decided to give them weapons and unique personalities. He produced a pilot and The Qwerty Channel picked it up for 1 season. Broadcasting The show normally airs on The Qwerty Channel but reruns on certain channels like Nickelodeon, Nicktoons, TeenNick, Nicktoons 1000, and KM TV. A new episode airs every Friday and is posted to Netflix a week later and Youtube two months after air for free. Trivia *The show marks the second time DerpyPanda24 used anthropomorphic animals as characters, the other being Mortal Insanity *The show is the only show made by DerpyPanda24 to have an anime influence in its animation. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Television series